


Fleeting Image

by HoochieMomma



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, F/F, Female Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoochieMomma/pseuds/HoochieMomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice has seen a fleeting image of the future, and now she'll do anything to make it happen. Alice / Rose Twi femmeslash written for the YuleTwi'd Gay Slash Exchange. Vamp, strangely canon, and so very, very M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleeting Image

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Hey. This is an Alice / Rosalie vamp femmeslash oneshot I wrote for the YuleTwi'd Gay Slash Exchange. I claimed a prompt, which I'll write at the end. If you are of a sensitive disposition, might I kindly suggest that perhaps this is NOT the oneshot for you. If you are under 18, it is most CERTAINLY not for you. Just sayin'.
> 
> Thanks to the awesome theswandive and TeamEdward-TSA for prereading fabulosity (it so IS a word) and the equally beautiful and talented MizzHyde for her unsurpassed betatasticity (also a word).
> 
> Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters. I've just made them do unspeakable things (because LadyGlaukopis told me to.)

_**~Alice** _

 

If she keeps this up, she's going to fucking kill me, small matter of immortality be damned.

 

I'm standing in the living room, staring out at the darkened forest while Edward's piano broadcasts his morose mood throughout the new house. I can't remember the last time I bothered trying to hide my thoughts from him, so when Rosalie walks very deliberately behind me in a clinging black dress – braless – and I catch her reflection in the window, his hands falter momentarily on the keys at the sheer filth screaming from my mind.

 

"Did you mess up, Eddie?" Rose coos, turning her head to smirk at me in the glass. <i>She knows exactly what she's doing</i>, I think defensively, mainly for Edward's benefit.

It's no use. The charge of sexual tension that's been building in the atmosphere between us for weeks now is going to break, one way or another. Firstly, let me clarify matters with a few words on an eternal existence. It's... well, complex. Undoubtably, our kind take mates, our chosen companions– soul-mates perhaps, if we indeed have souls. We exist here together, our 'family' of Cullens. But sometimes, things happen. Other threads appear, weaving unexpected, intricate patterns through the constantly unrolling fabric of our non-lives. If you'll indulge a statment of the glaringly obvious, forever is a mighty long time. That's why little... distractions... crushes – call them what you will – are tacitly accepted as inevitable as the sands trickle interminably through the glass. They don't always stay in our heads. We vampires have a lot of time to think. The sordid thoughts turn to infatuation and bleed out into reality, reacting with our venom to form blisteringly hot, private liaisons that serve to distract us while they warm our freezing flesh. Different to the familiar touch of our chosen ones, they break up the landscape of the years which otherwise tend to mesh together. This, then – our greatest, unspoken secret – is what keeps our primary relationships eternally fresh. It's damn near essential, given the insatiable appetites our kind generally have.

 _Edward excluded, of course._ I smirk as his perfect sonata falters and he hisses a curse. For now, the object of my whatever-you-want-to-call-it is most definitely Rosalie. _Obsession_ probably comes close. She's consuming every thought I have. All of a sudden, I have no idea how I've managed to exist in such proximity to her for so long when she's just so maddeningly, perfectly fuckable. Edward aside, it's pretty clear by now that the others know something's up – Rose is becoming increasingly obvious, for a start. I sigh quietly, staring at the window but seeing only recent memories of her, flaunting her body in a parade of increasingly provocative outfits, all with my little weakness for couture taken shrewdly into account. She's a cunning, gorgeous bitch. It's torture. She needs to be taught a lesson, and I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands. For now, I glare at her over my shoulder and race up the stairs to my room, spending the rest of the night fucking the living daylights out of Jasper. Yeah, _living ___ and _daylights_. I get the irony... deal with it, like we have to.

 

oOo

 

The next evening, I whisper the first part of my vague plan to Jasper while we're hunting.

"Baby? I'm taking Rose to Seattle at the weekend. It's coming up to Christmas... I need to do some shopping. Maybe we'll stay the night somewhere." I twirl a lock of hair innocently around my finger.

"Shopping, huh." Emmett's amused voice reaches us from the other side of the forest and I can hear his smirk. "Is that what the kids are calling it these days?" He's laughing, but I can tell he's turned on at the thought of me and Rose together. I pout. Emmett, much as I adore him, is not someone who will ever feature in my list of desired conquests.

"It's rude to eavesdrop, but yes, Emmett," I snap back, at normal volume – he'll hear. "Just like your, uh, extended out-of-state hunting trips. All boys together, huh?" I cock an eyebrow at Jasper as Emmett chuckles again. Behind a cluster of boulders, Rosalie laughs softly.

Jasper winks, throwing me a wolfish grin. "Whatever. You girls have fun. Just don't scare any humans."

"Jasper," I say primly, catching the scent of deer in the cold air and crouching instinctively at the same time that he does, "I'm a lady."

The truth is, I've never been with a woman before. Not through lack of wanting – it's just never worked out that way. And now, with Rose... for so many years after I joined this family, I wasn't sure if I wanted to have Rosalie so much as to _be ___ Rosalie. She's unspeakably beautiful, of course, but until fairly recently I always viewed her beauty in a purely abstract fashion. Now, that's all changed. All this – this obsession, this crazy-making desire – started just after we moved back here. We hadn't been back in this house for more than a day when I had seen something, and now I can think of nothing else. One solitary, completely unexpected vision, gone in a human heartbeat. Rose and I, in a situation so hot and dirty that it made me gasp out loud. I've never been so turned on by anything. I guess that single fleeting image must have completely changed how I act around her. I'm pretty bad at hiding how I feel. Because now I want her, so fucking badly I can taste it. Venom floods across my tongue as I re-examine the moment of vision in my mind and a thrill of anticipation shivers through me.

It's going to happen. Soon.

Of all people, I should know.

 

oOo

 

It's Saturday afternoon; finally, I have her alone. I relax a little as we break away from our part of the forest and out of the range of Edward's unique kind of earshot. We're bombing out of Forks along the Olympic Highway, way too fast in my baby – the car I won from Edward in a bet, that Rose in turn has her perfect golden eye on.

 

She'll never get it.

 

_Unless..._

_  
_

I'm well aware right now that there are a lot of things I'd sacrifice for a guarantee that I could do to Rosalie what I saw myself doing in that fleeting moment of sight. I've never seen my gift as a curse, but at the moment, I'm being slowly driven crazy by desire. This beloved car is the least of my concerns. Tantalizing flashes keep appearing in my mind, vaporizing before they've taken hold.  I glance at her.  

Theoretically the journey is several hours, but the way I drive, it'll take much less than it should. Neither of us speaks – it's like we both know what's coming, even though I can't be sure yet if Rosalie's serious or just playing along because my infatuation amuses her and she's a monumental tease. 

Either way, small talk seems unnecessary.  I put my foot down even harder on the gas and blaze the sound system until the sleek vehicle is vibrating with bass. I flip a button and she lets out a low laugh as the windows glide open – I wonder if she's worked out that the smell of her in the enclosed interior is proving too much for me to handle right now. A brief glance at her and my cold skin feels warmer. If it's even possible, she's somehow ramped up the level of teasing: today, she's selected a short green skirt and black thigh-high boots as the instruments of my torture. Her body's like frozen music, stretched out against the Porsche's leather interior – it's nonsensical how good she looks. I bite my lip, thinking how her face would look if I was to pull over right the fuck now and drag my tongue along the bare expanse of thigh between the top of the boots and the gauzy skirt, grazing and nipping with my teeth. I'm tasting venom again. I turn my eyes back to the road, clutching the steering wheel just fractionally too hard; it makes a faint sound of protest and cracks beneath my fingers. I mutter "Shit," under my breath. Rose lets out a throaty chuckle. Oh, you are so gonna get it, Miss Hale.

As I try in vain to focus on driving, the moment I'm yearning for is playing on loop behind my eyes. I attempt to work backwards from it to now, and the next part of the plan forms in my mind. I realize I wasn't lying when I told Jasper I would be going shopping.

 

oOo

We hit Seattle as twilight falls, pulling up to the hotel I've booked. As I step out of the car and toss the keys to the valet, he's eyeing up the silver Porsche until Rose uncoils her body from the passenger side. He promptly drops the keys, eyes bugging out of his head. He's not alone; I feel a thrill of anticipation shiver through me at the sight of her. _All mine tonight._

 

She winks at me. "Let's shop."

 

"I'm not shopping for shoes this evening, Rosalie," I say to her quietly over the roof of the car.

 

She arches a perfect eyebrow. I can see that she's intrigued... and maybe a little excited.

 

"What are we doing, then?"

 

Her voice has a new, breathless quality that I've never heard before and it's doing strange things to me. I beckon for her to follow and walk up the steps into the the lobby.

 

Once inside, I turn around to her and I'm hit by her scent, almost forced to step backwards by the heated wave of desire that slaps me in the face. Instead, I stand my ground, recovering my composure just enough to feign a casual gesture towards the bar.

 

"Stay here and pretend to drink gin, or a latte or something, will you? I have to step out and do something; I won't be long."

 

Without another word, I turn and leave her standing, gaping at my back. I move over to the check-in desk with more speed than discretion, then nearly as quickly out through the main entrance without looking back at her once. When I've visited the nearby store I need, I return to the hotel and take the back stairs up to our room. Within thirty minutes, I'm back in the lobby. She's seated at a corner table of the bar with an untouched dirty martini in front of her, looking pouty. _And fuckhot_.

 

"Where did you go?"

 

Her voice is all petulant suspicion, with an undercurrent of uncertainty. I smile. Rose isn't used to not being in control.   _I'll show you._

 

"It's time to go upstairs now, Rosalie."

 

A look of vulnerability shimmers through the amber irises. She bites her lip, then wordlessly pushes out her chair.  In the reflection of the elevator, I see her follow me almost meekly. It's been the best part of a century, but I could almost believe I'm dreaming again. We're shoulder to shoulder as the doors slide open, arms touching as we move inside.

 

There's a bellboy already in here who does a double take then swallows audibly as the doors close again on the three of us. The confined space is suddenly filling up with the cloying scent of natural prey – normally, this would be challenging. Right now, it's completely eclipsed by the tantalizing fragrance of Rosalie. I smile at his quivering face, careful not to display my teeth.

 

"Hi."

 

A strangled, croaking sound deep in his throat emerges, his eyes sliding between our faces with a mixture of terror and fascination. Before he can force out anything more coherent, the doors are opening at the next floor with a muted ding.  The bellboy stumbles out with a final half-reluctant, half-petrified glance back over his shoulder as he scurries away. We ride the rest of the way to the penthouse floor in silence, then move along the empty corridor at a regular pace, mindful of the security cameras in the ceiling. When we finally reach the suite, the door closes softly behind us and I turn to her.

 

Rosalie, wrong-footed, unsure. And something else, lighting the ochre in her eyes. _Lust_.

 

I smile. "I've been waiting to see that expression."

 

She lets out a shaky laugh. "You've... seen this?"

 

"It's not exactly what I saw, but we're getting closer, I hope. Now I want to feel what I saw. But enough about me. What do you want, Rose?"

 

In the ensuing pause, she looks down demurely at the carpeted floor.  Her hair falls around her shoulders in a spun-gold curtain. As the silence stretches out, I consider the possibility that I've been horribly mistaken.

 

And then she speaks, barely more than a whisper even to my sensitive ears. "I want you to fuck me."

 

I shiver and smile again at the words I've been anticipating, showing my teeth. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you properly. Say it louder."

 

Our eyes lock.

 

"I want you to fuck me, Alice." Her voice is lounder, more deliberate this time, each syllable sticky; coated with unmistakeable hunger. I'm so taken by surprise, a long-forgotten impulse makes me actually blink.

 

I smell her arousal.  It ripples from her in waves.  My own body responds in kind. The room temperature suddenly spikes. "Oh, I will," I promise her. I'm still smiling. I'm also wet; desperately wet.

 

Desperate to finally run my hands over the perfect alabastrine sculpture in front of me and to feel hers placed on my own body. _Desperate to finally have her._

 

But I wait. Instead of reaching out to touch her like my senses are screaming for me to do, I move over to a low armchair, sitting back and crossing my legs. I watch. I want to see what this new, uncertain Rose will do. I want to see if her desire runs as deep as mine...

 

In a movement so graceful that I'm sure that if I could, I'd cry, she deftly unbuttons her top. It falls to the floor and my frozen heart begins to pump desire. I'm tingling, eyes gorging on the sudden sight of perfect tits, encased in scanty red lace.

 

I love seeing her like this; the beautiful reality so much better than the sum of all the fantasies I've been having, day and night, for weeks. I'm greedy for more. I can't believe it's taken me so long to see how much I want her. I have to touch her.

 

 _Not yet, Alice._ She raises her eyes to mine again and my resolve melts around the edges. With effort, I remember I'm teaching her a lesson. Staying seated, I look at her skirt and raise my chin. Her fingers wrestle eagerly with the zipper.

 

 _She wants this, maybe as much as I do._ The realization makes me want to squirm on my chair but I hold my position. It's agony and bliss.

 

She steps out of her skirt as it swishes to the floor. Rose is finally standing before me, only the black thigh-high boots and two scraps of exquisite crimson lingerie between me and her naked body. Seeing my expression, her apprehension flickers out, replaced by a languorous smile. The real Rosalie is back.  I can't take it any more. Standing up, I walk towards her at a human pace through the scent of our want. Each female of our kind has a uniquely different note – right now, ours are blending together in a maddening haze. It smells of ecstasy, and perhaps of something a little edgier... of lust, and prey.

 

I walk around her, still not touching, only looking up, looking down, drinking her in. She's stone-still, lips slightly parted, eyes half-closed. _Rosalie is waiting for me._ Coming to a halt behind her, I sweep her hair lightly from her neck. Up close, her fragrance is mouth-watering.

 

"Nice boots," I murmur appreciatively against her ear, "You can leave those on."

 

My fingertips lightly skim the silken back of her thigh. It's the first time I've ever touched her in a way that can't possibly be construed as innocent and the contact feels electrifying. A soft moan escapes the parted lips and I feel it between my legs. I resist a delicious urge to bite her at the sound and withdraw my mouth from near her ear before I speak again.

 

"I bought you something when I stepped out earlier." Her head twists around to mine, eyes suddenly wide with inquisitive anticipation, but she says nothing. Her last words are echoing on in my head. _I want you to fuck me, Alice._

 

This is going to happen.  Soon.  

 

I should know.  

 

"Undress me."

 

I'm not usually this bold around her but I can tell she's liking it as much as I am. Rose turns around obediently, her fingers tentatively skim my belly as she loosens the tie on my black wrap dress. I shrug it off my shoulders. She gasps; I smile. I stand in my favorite six-inch stiletto heels and one of the new purchases I made when I left her in the lobby: a black corset. It's beautiful, and I look damn good in it if I say so myself, but Rose's eyes skim my body appreciatively before falling on the space where the dildo attaches, because this sexy item doubles as a harness. Her teeth indent her lip again, eyes visibly darkening as they stare into mine.

 

"I want to see you in every position possible," I tell her very deliberately. "I want to feel you come hard while I fuck you."

 

She nods.  Another soft moan. "Yes. Yes, Alice. I want that. Where is it?"

 

"Walk over to the drawer."

 

She's there in a movement so sudden it blurs, arm extended, poised over the handle. Her hair cascades loose around her shoulders. _Fuck,_ she looks beyond sexy in the scarlet lace and black leather.  I'm going to make this so good for her.  For me.  

 

"Open it," I say softly. "Bring what's inside over here to me."

 

I study her face intently as she does as I say, opening the drawer. Her eyes widen, plump scarlet lips drawn apart. She pulls out the black pearlescent dildo she finds there and carries it back to me much more slowly, in two hands, never taking her eyes from it. I take it from her with a smile and fix it into place.

 

Rose is staring, mouth still open.  She reaches out a tentative hand.  It strokes feather-lightly down along my cleavage, over the lacing of the corset before hesitating just above the strap-on. She lets out another moan – more guttural and determined.

 

"I want you to fuck me," she repeats. "Now. Please."  

 

She closes the space that lies between us. She kisses me. The feel of Rose's mouth against mine does insane things to my mind – the switch is thrown; I'm frenzied as her tongue runs along my bottom lip before slipping inside my mouth. Kissing Rosalie feels better than breathing air did: she tastes and smells delicious. Her tongue is insistently circling my own.  It drives me wilder with each second. I close my eyes and move in against her, hearing her sigh as the dildo presses between her thighs.

 

I raise my hands to her tiny waist, tracing the palms up her sides and she sighs into our kiss, lifting her own hands, sweeping them over the back of the corset and upwards to fist in my hair. We're kissing in a cloud of sweet, fragranced air, desire and longing swirling around us as our tounges gently fuck each other's mouths.

 

 _Now. I need her now_.  I break away from the kiss and take her hand, leading her to the large desk with a huge mirror behind it. Holding her hips lightly, I position her in front of the mirror and stand behind her, close enough for her to feel the relative warmth of the silicone dildo against the back of her right thigh. Her darkened eyes seek mine in the glass.

 

I've never seen her like this, and it's exceptional. Holding her gaze, I lightly run my fingers up her spine and deftly unhook her scarlet bra, letting it fall away. She gasps, but continues to stare at my eyes as I slide my hands across her shoulder blades and softly around the sides of her ribcage, until they're cupping her perfect bare breasts. I move a little closer and she groans as the dildo presses against her.

 

"Tell me again what you want," I whisper. "I've never heard anything hotter in all my days and nights, Rosalie."

 

"I want you, Alice," Rose says. "To fuck me. Hard. I want it so bad. Now.  Please."

 

I keep my voice low against her ear. "Your wish, my command. Now put your hands on the desk."

 

She bends forward in hasty compliance, displaying her pert ass in the tiny red lace thong. I hook my fingers into its waistband and drop to a crouch, sliding it over high buttocks and down marble-smooth legs. As she raises a leg to step out of it, I can't resist placing my hand on her ass and licking along her inner thigh. She groans even louder.

 

"Please, Alice."

 

I smile again, tongue tracing languidly across the back of her knee, up her thigh, over her ass and along her spine until I'm upright again, standing right behind her, parting her legs with one hand, grazing across her pussy and revelling in the sharp sounds of her gasps.

 

"Yes... Fuck, yes... please..."

 

She's wet, and ready. I trail my fingers lazily through the sweetness, pushing the dildo against her thigh, breathing her in, and her eyes find mine in the mirror. She pleads with me, only silently this time. My finger sweeps across her clit and she bucks against me, arching her back and jutting her ass out impatiently.

 

I smile at her reflection and touch the tip of the dildo to her clit before sliding it back to rest against her entrance.

 

"Alice, stop teasing me..." The tone is petulant but the amber eyes are imploring, awash with lust and wanting. She's magnificent. The same feelings I see there are humming through me. I let out a laugh.

 

"I needed to pay you back somehow for what you've put me through recently. I thought this would be the perfect way.  It seems I was right."

 

She nods, biting her lip. "Uhm-hmm. Yes, I've been a tease... I'm sorry, you've got your payback, but now... Alice... please..."

 

The sight of Rosalie, opalescent arms braced against the desk, back delicately arched, leather-booted legs spread for me, begging and pleading for me to fuck her is just unspeakably, unutterably hot. As I think, I'll remember this forever, the truth of it chimes through my mind. I run one hand up her cold silken back. Using the other to steady the dildo, I ease its length slowly inside her, hearing her gasps and moans as I fill her up completely. She shudders, watching me all the time in the mirror as I push into her, sliding a hand around to palm then tease her nipple.

 

"Fuck, Alice... That feels so good, I never knew..."

 

"You like that?"

 

I close my eyes briefly, imagining the sensation of the silicone--how it must feel to Rose right now, being fucked from behind with the large, smooth dildo. _By me. I'm fucking Rosalie._

 

It's my turn to gasp as a fresh wave of her scent breaks over me. Sliding my hand down from her tits and over her belly, down through the light golden hair to her pussy, I glide a searching finger between the folds. She watches in the glass as I withdraw it and raise it gently to my lips before sucking it slowly into my mouth.

 

"You taste amazing. I want more."

 

Her eyes roll back slightly; she moans even louder. "Oh, God. Yes. I want that. Keep fucking me. Harder," Rose begs, rocking back against me and I smile at her, happy to oblige. But first, I reach down between my legs and flick a tiny switch, shivering in my own pleasure as the tiny vibrating pearl in place against my clit starts to pulse in a series of delicious waves.

 

There's too much to see and feel. Alternating between watching her tits and lips in the mirror and looking down to my hand resting on her pert ass and the black dildo, slick now with her juices, I slam it into her and luxuriate in the noises she makes.  I withdraw, then thrust again repeatedly, until she's moaning and thrashing and smacking her hand down on the desk, splintering it, chanting my name, over and over. Each time I connect with her, the sensations against my clit intensify until my moans are melting into hers. _I'm fucking Rosalie with a strap-on._

 

Struggling not to lose control, I dance my fingertips back over her hip to her clit and feel her jerk at my touch. I circle them rhythmically against her pussy, playing with her, teasing her. Her shudders intensify just as my legs begin to shake with the overload of sensation that's rippling through me.

 

"That's right. Come for me. You're so beautiful, Rose," I tell her against her ear, and I mean it. She's exquisite.

 

"I want to see your face when you come."

 

She nods.  Still begging.  I don't stop; our hips have found a natural rhythm.  I pound into her. It feels so good, so natural – it reminds me of human experience, except there's no sweat and Rose still looks like a perfect sculpture in the mirror.

 

I kiss her neck, still staring into her eyes as I feel my orgasm starting to outrun me.

 

"Fuck, Alice. I never knew it would feel this good. I..." Rose breaks off in a gasping tremor. "I'm going to come. Fuck, I'm– "

 

She arches towards me, throwing her golden head back. Her tits jut upwards, her mouth is open in the peak of her pleasure.  Her face is Venus as the scalding wave breaks over us both.  In all the years of my existence, nothing has come close to these indescribable moments.

 

Trembling, I lean in and whisper over her cries. "This is what I saw."

 

Comprehension swirls with completion in the gold.  In the fleeting image before us in the glass, we are brought alive.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, the prompt from LadyGlaukopis was for Alice and Rosalie to experiment with a dildo and they had to be vamps. Hope you enjoyed. Please let me know.


End file.
